


Darkness

by snarkasaurus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkasaurus/pseuds/snarkasaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He won't let it win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness

Stiles gasped for breath, looking desperately into the darkness around him. He ached to be able to see. For a fleeting moment, he knew he’d made the wrong decision when he told Peter no. He’d be able to see now, to fight back, to _not be in the dark_. 

His breath hitched in his chest, panic surging up. It tried to swallow him. It tried to drag him down. It tried to claw him apart and push him to the breaking point, past what he could handle. Stiles struggled against it. It would not win. He refused. 

He closed his eyes, focusing inward. He could ignore the darkness pressing in on him if he went or the darkness behind his eyelids. He focused on his breathing: in, out, in out, in. out. One breath. Two breaths. Three. Four. 

Stiles forced his panicking mind to focus. It kept insisting that the darkness was still out there, it was still going to destroy him, no one would find him and he would die here, that would be his fate, but stiles fought back. He would not let it win. 

Out there in the darkness was the pack. Beyond the endless absence of anything was his father. Those thoughts, the knowledge that Scott, Isaac, Derek, Lydia, Allison, would not stop until they found him, that his father would rip apart the town and the world to rescue his son, gave Stiles the strength to keep going. 

The darkness would not win. It would not defeat him, and it would not consume him. He was stronger than the darkness, and he would overcome.


End file.
